


Splinters

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, Steamy hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: I was given a prompt and this is what happened





	Splinters

Garrett was busy making potions, he enjoyed the work, it was easy, repetitive and allowed him to shut his mind off. Three leaves from the elfroot, a quarter-inch of embrium stem, a pinch of ash, ten crushes with the mortar and pestle, seven drops of clear alcohol, strained through the cheesecloth, and a touch of mana to activate the healing mix and a wax seal to close it.

There were rows and rows of glass vials of varying colors, he had been working for hours. Healing away the little aches and pains and keeping himself awake, he wasn’t sure what day it was anymore, or even if the sun was shining. He worked. It was the best thing with his twin wandering the Coast, he worried like an old woman, or so he was told.

Noise from upstairs barely drew his attention, three leaves, quarter-inch of stem, a pinch, ten, seven, cloth, magic and wax. Rapid steps rattled the bottles and he looked at the door in annoyance, ready to yell at Marian when the door was flung open, Anders slung between his sister and Fenris, robes in tatters displaying…

_SNICK!_

The knife cut into his finger and he hissed in pain, popping the bleeding digit into his mouth, healing it with a spark of magic as Anders was dropped onto the only empty table, burns and cuts visible through the rags he was now wearing.

“What happened?” Garrett asked, carefully averting his eyes. He needed to be a Healer right now, not a drooling mabari.

“Dragonlings. Lots of them. We got here as fast as we could.” Marian answered, boldly shoving Fenris through the doorway. “Hes got like four healing potions in him.” She paused and winked, “have fun” She mouthed, pulling the door shut.

Anders groaned and tried to sit up, Garrett gently eased him back down. “Easy now, you have… a lot of burns. What did you do? Jump in the middle of them?”

“Would I be sexier to you if I said yes?” Anders joked, coughing as he tried to laugh.

Garrett shook his head, “Insufferable, foolish. Maker’s ass, you look like a burned marshmallow! Just lie back and let me heal all this before you scar.” He went to his table, looking for the neat row of green salves, grabbing a jar and opening it the scent of spearmint filling the air.

“Garrett, love. I am fine, give me some lyrium and I’ll heal this myself.” The blond mage tried to sit up again, hissing in pain, his head thunking against the table. “Actually, nevermind. I want to have a nap.”

He began gently rubbing the burn salve into Anders’s skin, channelling a small thread of magic through the mix, watching the burns slowly heal without a mark. When he was done, Garrett exhaled slowly, wiping sweat from his brow.

Anders’s fingers tangled into the tall mage’s apron, pulling Garrett against his lips, fingers pulling the braid loose to tumble waves of deep copper hair free. “Thank you love. Are you at least enjoying the view?” He wiggled his hips suggestively, pushing the tattered remains of his robes away.

“Anders.” Garrett scolded, his face turning the same shade as his hair. “How much of this was my sister’s doing?”

He gave his lover an innocent look, smiling devilishly, “Almost none? I mean the dragonlings and injuries were real, but we were close enough to Kirkwall that I didn’t bother healing. I like it when your hands are on me. So gentle, so strong, so full of love.”

Garrett pressed his forehead against Anders’s, shuddering, his voice trembling. “Not here. You’ll get splinters and I’ll have to sterilize everything.”

Anders laughed, kissing him again, “Yes because arse splinters are my biggest concerns.”


End file.
